Communication between a remote and a set top box or other system generally occurs. Generally, remote controls may include infrared (IR) blasters which send signals of infrared radiation in order to control functions such as power, volume, tuning, channel selection, etc. Remote controls are usually small wireless handheld devices with a plurality of buttons (e.g., hardware buttons or soft buttons) for adjusting various settings such as television channel, volume, and power. However, communication between a remote and other systems may cause power consumption, thereby reducing the battery life for the remote.